


Ketamine

by Eudorah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eudorah/pseuds/Eudorah
Summary: The drink from earlier hit hard. Everything moving in slowmotion as I made my way to the dancefloor. Hands reaching out to me, caressing, nails raking through my hair. Men and women sloppily kissing and touching each other everywhere I looked. A distinct smell of alcohol and sex filling my senses with each breath. The atmosphere wonderfully erotic.





	Ketamine

I awoke to someone calling my phone. I had what might be the worst hangover in history of mankind. My head was spinning, my mouth drier than a desert and I couldn't remember a thing after leaving the club last night.  


"Hello?" I murmured, barely audible.  


"Oh my gosh!" I groaned at the loud voice. _'Good morning to you too Hana.'_ "I've been calling you like ALL night. I was so worried something might've happened to you!"  


"I'm sorry, Hana. If it's of any consolation, I'm safe and sound in my bed."  


"Okay, I'll let you go back to sleep then. Call me when you're up, bye!"  


I placed my phone back on the nightstand. As I rolled onto my side an arm snaked it's way around my waist pulling me close to the intruder in my bed.  
I yelped in surprise. Apparently I brought someone home yesterday. "Don't be so loud." A deep raspy voice pleaded behind me.  
  
  
"I have no memory of bringing you home." I bluntly stated as he nuzzled his face into my neck.  


"I kinda invited myself, _Satya_." He breathed into my ear. My memories flooding back to me.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an eventful evening so far. Lena and Hana had managed to drag me out clubbing, and I never went out to drink. The most drinking I ever did was at work gatherings; And that meant a glas of wine, not 3 shots and a handful of fruity drinks.  
I'd be lying if I said I didnt enjoy myself, dancing the night away with my friends.  
  
In my drunken haze I caught sight of a familiar set of eyes staring back at me. The man had an odd sense of style. He was wearing nothing but a pair of trashed shorts. His hair singed, as if he had accidently put it on fire. It was surprising that he got past the bouncer looking like _that_. Absolutely outrageous, like he belonged in a cartoon. Yet there was something _so_ irresistible about him, I kept sneaking glances at him.

My eyes couldn't help but wander, drinking him in completly. His defined jawline, broad muscular shoulders, toned chest and abs. My gaze drifting to his shorts hanging dangerously low on his hips.  
Before I could indulge in any shameful thougts Hana's shrill voice pulled me back to reality.  


"Satya, that guy is _totally_ checking you out. He's been watching you for like 10 minutes, no joke." Hana winked at me.  


"He looks like trouble, luv. Pretty sure he's a wanted criminal. Junkrat, innit?" Lena chirped.  


I turned my gaze away from said man, he had probably caught me staring at him. He was attractive, no denying that. However, he was still a man with an enourmous bounty on his head. And _definitely_ not my type.  


"Oh my gosh! That just makes things more interesting!" Hana exclaimed looking over her shoulder in Junkrats direction. "Who doesn't like a bit of danger to spice things up once in a while?" She giggled as she elbowed my arm.  


"I don't think I'm drunk enough to jump into bed with a savage." Her giggles soon erupted into full blown laughter.  


"I guess were getting more drinks then!" Hana screeched and pulled us in the direction of the bar.  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stood by the bar waiting. Lena had occupied the bathroom and Hana had ran off to flirt with the dj. The hair on my neck stood up, watchful eyes on me. Turning around I met the gaze of the same man from before.  


"Take a picture, it'll last longer." I scoffed.  
  
  
"Right back at ya darl." He chuckled. "An' ta defend my starin', its hard lookin' the other way when there's a goddess before me." A wide grin plastered on his face. "Too cheesy?"

  
"Definitely." I couldn't stop the small smirk pulling at the corners of my mouth as I sipped my drink.

  
He reached his hand out to me. "T'names Jamison." I gently shook it.

  
"Satya."

  
He repeated my name in a low murmur, tasting it on his lips. "I know you an' your friends were talkin' about me." My eyes widen in surprise.

  
"And what makes you think that?" I snap at him.

  
"Shortie over there." He grins cocking his head in the direction of my friend. _'Goddammit, Hana.'_ A slight blush spreading on my face. 

  
"I see." I answered as coolly as possible, smiling nonchalantly at him, doing my best to keep my composure.  _'Speaking of my friends, I wouldnt mind them coming to rescue me from this increasingly embarrassing situation.'_

  
"An let's just pretend ya didn't ogle me with your tounge nearly haning out." He whispers seductively, leaning in towering over me. A hand creeping down my lower back to grab a handfull of my ass. I gasped in surprise and  
shot him a glare. He didn't back down, his scorching eyes boring into mine, challenging me.

  
Hot and bothered was an understatement to what I was feeling right now. Aroused and mortified sounded about right. I downed my drink in panic, it being half-full; I'd probably regret that later. Junkrat blinked in disbelief before howling with laughter. Suddenly Lena stood before me. I silently thanked the gods.

  
"What's going on 'ere?" She eyed Jamison suspicisouly.

  
"Just havin' a chat with ya mate." Lena raised an eyebrow and turned to me, asking for comfirmation. I nod, a sigh of relief escaping her.

  
"Not to ruin the party but Emily has ended up in the hospital and I really need to go." Her voice laced with worry.

  
"Oh my god, of course. I'll stay here and keep an eye on Hana. Or the other way around." I hugged Lena and waved her goodbye as she walked off. Quickly turning on my heel I left to look for Hana. "Bye, Jamison." I cooed, glancing at him alluringly over my shoulder.

  
"Cya later." He wore a smug look on his face, as if he knew something I didn't.

  
I managed to find Hana after some time, telling her about Lena having to leave. The night was still young so we decided to stay for another hour or so.  
  
The drink from earlier hit hard. Everything moving in slowmotion as I made my way to the dancefloor. Hands reaching out to me, caressing, nails raking through my hair. Men and women sloppily kissing and touching each other everywhere I looked. A distinct smell of alcohol and sex filling my senses with each breath. The atmosphere wonderfully erotic.  
My body moved in fluid motions to the rythm, the bass thumping in my chest. A fuzzy feeling spread through me, wrapping me in warmth. A faint layer of sweat making my flushed skin glow in the flashing lights. It was pure bliss, my senses dulled yet beautifully enhanced.

A pair of hands grabbed onto my swaying hips. The man - _I recognised as Jamison_ \- leaned in, lips brushing my ears. "I've worked up quite an appetite watching ya like this." To emphasize his words he rolled his hips; I could feel his cock pressing against me through his shorts. A spark of pleasure shot through my body, tilting my head back with a sigh. He didn't need further encouragement, his mouth on my neck in an instant.  
"Do you know what I wanna' do t'ya?" Wandering hands squeezing and caressing me through my clothes. I slowly shook my head, biting my lip as I watched him through the corner of my eye. A wicked grin spread across his face, promising to fulfill my deepest and darkest desires. "I want to ravish you. I want to finger your little cunt till ya can't fuckin' walk straight." I was panting like an animal feeling his hand discretly creep up my dress. "I'm gonna make ya cum right here, in front of all these people." His vulgar words reminding me of my whereabouts. I couldn't help but worry that someone might have seen us.  
However, my concerns were quickly forgotten as I felt Jamisons fingers caressing me through my panties. I arched into his touch, biting back a moan.  
"Ooh, your cunt's sopping wet darl. Ya like bein' watched?" He growled into my ear, pulled my panties to the side and plunged a finger into me. He impatiently inserted a second finger and began mercilessly pumping me.

  
I was a complete mess; Leaning against his shoulder, mouth ajar, _drooling_. My vocabulary reduced to nothing but quiet gasps and groans. I felt my orgasm getting closer by each stroke of his fingers.

  
"Beg for me." he purred, his fingers moving agonizingly slow. I whimpered at the sudden change of pace.

  
I needily clutched onto his arm. "Please."

  
"Go on.."

  
"Please, Jamison, keep going." I stammered out in a mix of frustration and embarrassment.

  
He hummed in approval and continued his onslaught on my body. The oh-so familiar feeling of warmth pooling in my lower stomach, my nails digging into his thigh as he feverishly rubbed my clit, cooing encouragements into my ear. Waves of intense pleasure washed over me. He clamped his free hand over my mouth to muffle my moans as I came.  
Grabbing my hips he twisted me around to face him. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Jamison murmured, eyes burning with desire as he looked me over. My neck covered in bruises and bitemarks.  


Letting me go, I merely watched as he made a show of licking his fingers clean. "Ya want more? An 'Aussie kiss' maybe?" He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

  
"No, no, I'm too drunk." I mumbled.  
It wasn't a lie. If possible, I was even more drunk than before. The room felt a little off, distorted even. "What is an 'Aussie kiss'?" Curiosity _did_ kill the cat, but that didn't stop me.

  
An evil grin spread across his face as he towered over me, pinning me against a nearby wall. He raised his index and middle finger to his mouth, parting them and sticking his tounge through; licking sensually at nothing. I arched an brow at him. "C'mon sheila, ya know what I'm doin'."

  
"But that's not... _Oh_."

  
"I can eat y-." I placed a finger to his lips silencing him as I slipped away from him. Stumbling my way through the crowd of people I eventually bumped into Hana.

  
"Great! I was just looking for you." She exclaimed happily looking me over. "Are you okay?" Her voice laced with concern.

  
"Yes, I'm fine. A bit intoxicated." I waved my hand dismissively, giving her a reassuring smile. She grabbed my wrist and continued towards the exit, dragging me along. It was getting pretty late so heading home was  
probably a good idea. Hana followed me about halfway, clearly worried about me in my current state.

  
"Call me when you're home, kay?" Hana hugged me goodbye and headed off in the opposite direction.

  
My body felt sluggish, I could barely walk. _'Just for a bit longer, almost home..'_ Having little to no balance I stopped to lean towards the wall of a nearby house. My hands trembed uncontrollably, a distant fog covering my eyes. Everything was spinning, an intense buzzing in my entire body as I grew increasingly tired and confused.  
_'This is out of the ordinary. Somebody must've spiked my drink.'_ A sense of dread washed over me at the horrifying thought.  
With a scowl I continued scrambling my way home, desperately grabbing onto things along the street to keep my body from collapsing. Before I could get much further, somebody snatched me off the streets and dragged me to a nearby park. My back pressed firmly against his chest as he pulled me along. I tried screaming, but only a weak cry escaped my lips.

The man didn't waste any time, his hands immidiately on my tits, massaging and pinching my nipples through my clothes. With newfound panic I started struggling, trying desperately to slap his hands away. It was pointless, he was much stronger, and probably not on drugs.  
Grabbing onto my waist he picked me up with ease and slammed me onto a nearby picnic table. I groaned at the painful impact, writhing my body in pain and in an attempt to escape the vice-like grip on my hips.  
He hiked up my skirt and shoved his hand between my legs. I mewled in both surprise and much to my embarrassment: delight. He yanked down my panties and forcefully turned me on my back.  
Squinting to focus my blurry vision, I tried to identify the lanky figure before me.  
_'I should've listened to Lena.'_ I thought as I stared into amber eyes, ready to ravish me.  


Trying to speak was harder than I had imagined. I had to _force_ the words out of my lips. "What did you g-g.." I sighed. I couldn't even manage to finish my sentence.

  
"C'mon, you can do it." He chirped. 

  
"G-give me." I slowly made an attempt to sit up. It proved to be as hard as talking. Jamison watched in amusement before pushing me back down with a smug smirk.

  
"Ketamine. At first I was gonna leave ya alone after our little.. Dance."He giggled as he climbed up to join me on the table, straddling me. "But I couldn't get that lewd face of you cuming out of my mind, so I decided ta pursue ya." He grinded against my bare pussy. "And now-" In a swift motion he pulled down his shorts, his cock springing free. "-I'm gonna root ya." He parted my slick folds with his fingers and lazily rubbed himself with his other hand.

I tried forming words but only strangled noises came out.  
This was beyond reasonable limits. He had gone so far as to drug me, stalk me, half-kidnap me and bring me to a park to have his way with me.. On a picnic table. It was distrubing yet oddly alluring in a sick and twisted way. He wanted me so desperately he'd go out of his way to have me. I groaned in both frustration at my conflicting thoughts.  
However, my mind sobered up at the thought of getting caught. A lot of Vishkar employes lived around here and the last thing I wanted was putting on a show for my colleagues.  
After a moment of brief hesitation I reached out to touch his chest. Making an last effort to speak. I tried mouthing _'_ What if someone sees us?', yet again I only sputtered unintelligible nonsense. He cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow at me. My eyes darted back and forth in panic. He grinned and nonchalantly looked over his shoulder.  


"Don't worry sheila. There wont be anyone watching, unless ya want it ta be." His voice sounding distant and muffled. I could barely move on my own by now.  


He grabbed me by the hips and positioned himself at my entrance; Watching me intently as he rubbed his cock against me. Without warning he thrust into me. My breath hitched in my throat at the sudden movement. Jamison let out a ragged moan as he slowly began moving inside me. His nails digging into my hips as he picked up his pace.  
I could merely watch as he pounded me, my arms and legs too heavy to move. He pushed my hair back and traced the outline of my lips with his tounge, sucking on my bottom lip before kissing me hard. It felt as if being kissed for the first time; It was an otherworldly feeling, a state of complete euphoria.  
He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, nipping at my sensitive skin. I couldn't contain my gasps and moans, not caring anymore if anyone heard me. It only seemed to rile him up further as he thrust into me deeper and harder. A pressure building up inside, my muscles clenching around his thick cock. His thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he moaned: "That's it, cum for me." Clawing at the neckline of my dress, he ripped it to reveal my tits. His mouth immidiately on my nipples, licking and sucking while his thumb worked on my clit. The blissful feeling of warmth radiating through me as I came. My body and mind melting away in pleasure as Jamison joined me on cloud nine.

As the pleasurable haze faded away I couldn't help but wonder: What now?  
My body remained unmovable as he got up to get dressed. Would he just leave me here? He was a ruthless criminal after all. _'What if he'll just kill me?'_ I tried stammering out 'tired' and 'home' but the words just seemed to float togheter as I spoke.

"Can you move?" He giggled, knowing damn well that I couldn't. Lazily he grabbed onto my arm waving it in my face in an attempt to mock me. "I guess I'll have to carry you home then."  
Unable to conceal the mirth in his voice.

I grunted in approval. However, I didn't want an internationally known terrorist to know where I lived. I wasn't even sure how he was suppose to take me home when I couldn't talk or show him where to go. A troubled sigh escaped me as my mind clogged up. The fact that I was heavily sedated and on the verge of consciousness didn't help my case either.  
It didn't seem to bother Jamison as he hoisted me up on his shoulder and cheerily began walking roughly in the direction of my appartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so that was my first fanfic, ever. Smutty and dirty, just how I wanted it to be.  
> I'm not a native english speaker so there might be some errors, I'm not sure. My eyes are sore from re-reading it about 100 times. 
> 
> I absolutely adore Junkmetra and I thought "Why the fuck not?" so I contributed myself. 
> 
> Anyway.. I hope you enjoyed it, I had alot of fun writing it.


End file.
